


Cedendo

by neera (neerapen)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Feels, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La notte non sempre porta consiglio, per un Bookman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cedendo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Giving in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584304) by [neerapen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen)



> Scritta per HMirai, per MK e per tutti coloro che l'apprezzeranno almeno un po'.
> 
> (I'll maybe translate it one day, since I like how it turned out.)

Le stelle in cielo rifulgono di luce soffusa, sparse tra nuvole bianche dai contorni blu e viola. Ogni tanto una saetta nera attraversa il cielo, insegue qualcosa con cui probabilmente si ciberà per la notte, lasciando Lavi sul freddo terreno, fermo a pensare al giorno passato, memorizzandone ogni singolo dettaglio. 

Piano piano, andando a ritroso negli eventi, ne raccoglie ogni sfumatura, facendola propria e catalogandola come più o meno importante. La giornata si spiana davanti a lui come il cielo, sparsa di particolarità e facezie, ognuna che rifulge a modo proprio, ognuna con diversa importanza, ognuna impressa nella sua memoria. Sorrisi di chi dovrebbe non avere che un nome e null'altro dato ad esso correlato, parole che influenzeranno solo chi le ascolterà da Lavi. O così dovrebbe essere. La lista è lunga e colma di memorie e ricordi pronto a tramutarsi in storia. Ma quale potrebbe essere il peccato di tenere per sé qualche dettaglio di una guerra celata?

Una parola con un'amica, una battuta con un compagno, una mano che sfiora un'altra, per poi tornare distante come il freddo velo della morte. Un'altra si ferma, si unisce ad una parola e ad una battuta, prendendo Lavi per la gola e sbattendolo con tutto il corpo di fronte alla realtà di quanto gli sta accadendo. Ma non con forza, mai con violenza. Lavi vorrebbe che ce ne fosse, da parte di quell'unica variabile nella storia che sta scrivendo. Invece no, la violenza risiede nel modo in cui il suo stomaco si contrae al ricordo, nel modo in cui il cuore che non dovrebbe provare nulla manca un battito, portando con sé un brivido che a stento si differenzia dal terrore.

Qualcuno sospira attorno a quel poco che rimane del fuoco, portando Lavi al presente. Nessuno sembra essere sveglio e lo spazio attorno a loro è silenzioso quanto una radura può essere. Le foglie frusciano a malapena con la brezza notturna, i rami degli alberi dipingono le stesse ombre, leggermente spostate di qualche grado. Non ci sono particolari cambiamenti a confronto con quanto aveva registrato una mezz'ora prima. Forse giusto qualche posizione di Jean, il Finder che li accompagna. Crowlino continua a dormire, quasi gli mancassero le forze per qualsiasi altra cosa, immobile e con la bocca semiaperta, come se l'Innocence volesse vegliare su di lui. Lavi scuote il capo, cancella quell'idea senza basi fondate dalla mente e si volta per guardare Allen. Anche lui immobile, eppure dentro Lavi il terrore dilaga come l'acqua di un un fiume in piena, lasciando dietro di sé una gola arida e un desiderio impossibile.

"Vorrei poter cedere," sono le parole che sfuggono dalle labbra di Lavi; invano arriva la mano a coprire una bocca che l'ha già tradito.  
Allen si gira verso di lui, come una falena vicino al fuoco, e l'unica cosa che Lavi riesce a ricordare del giorno appena trascorso sono ciglia chiuse su occhi che pongono ogni giorno lo stesso dilemma.

Un dilemma che mai avrà risposta, lasciando dietro di sé due cuori laceri di dolore.


End file.
